Naruto is Missing
by DehSpieller
Summary: Junto com a Haruno, Sasuke vê uma missão que parecia fácil se tornar algo muito complicado: achar Naruto. -One Shot-


**Disclaimer**: _Uma voz do além aparece na sala de Tsunade:  
_**Jiraiya**: Como vocês já devem estar cansados de saber, Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, eles foram emprestados de Masashi Kishimoto… mas eu, eu pertenço pra sempre a minha Tsunade-sama! Não se esqueça de mim! Ou eu irei puxar seus pés a noite, seus pés, e outras coisinhas mais…8D  
**Tsunade**: … Nem quando morre me dá sossego, velho baka ¬'¬

_Dicionário:_

**Kuso:**_ droga, merda.  
_**Ohayou**_: bom dia.  
_**Sayounara**_: adeus.  
_**Nakama:**_ melhor amigo, quase irmão  
_**Iie:**_ não  
_**Wakarimasu**_: entendido  
_**Shishiou**_: mestra  
_**Hai**_: sim  
_**Gomen nasai_:_**_ desculpa  
_**Irashaimase:**_ bem vindo.  
_**Arigatou:**_ obrigado  
_**Onegai**_: por favor._

_Capítulo único – Naruto is missing_

-hehehe – na entrada da vila, um loiro subitamente aparecera rindo, carregando um Uchiha amarrado em sua própria corda roxa. Os shinobis que guardavam o portão cuidadosamente o observaram – Tsunade-baa-chan está nos esperando.

O moreno suspirava entristecido. Prisão era algo realmente chato, principalmente por não poder fugir dela. Agora estava junto de Naruto, sendo arrastado pela avenida principal, com todos os olhares sobre o Uchiha recém-chegado. Alguns riam, outros observavam a curiosa cena. Kuso, porque o escritório da hokage tinha que ser tão longe da entrada da vila?

Agradeceu mentalmente quando passaram pela porta do prédio, Sasuke ainda sendo arrastado. Achava que Naruto deveria ser escoteiro, o nó que ele dera era impossível de ser desfeito.

-Naruto, já estava na hora! – a primeira coisa que ouviu quando entrou na sala foi a voz da colega de time, Sakura, ecoando no cômodo – oh, você conseguiu capturá-lo.

Ótimo, seu dia estava melhorando cada vez mais. Desde que voltara para a vila, não conseguira estabelecer uma relação estável com a kunochi de cabelos rosa. Não que quisesse, também, não fazia muito esforço para que ela voltasse a falar com ele. No dia a dia, conviviam bem, no sentido de dizer "ohayou" e "sayounara" quando se encontravam.

Suspirou quase que tristemente, quando fora soltado pelo loiro e com a ajuda do mesmo se colocara de pé. Ele pegou uma kunai e cortou a corda que o amarrava, pelo visto nem ele conseguiria desfazer aquele nó.

-Tsunade-baa-chan, cumpri minha missão, agora quero meu pagamento – o loiro sorriu e estendeu a mão para a loira que os encarava seriamente sobre os dedos entrelaçados das mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa.

-Você sempre quis ir atrás do Sasuke e nunca precisou de pagamento, por que eu te pagaria agora? - apoiou-se no encosto da confortável cadeira, sem tirar os olhos do Uzumaki.

-demo baa-chan, você disse que era uma missão Rank-B! – o Uchiha ouvia a conversa enquanto pegava os pedaços da sua corda no chão, apoiando-as sobre o ombro.

-Era apenas uma missão de captura normal do seu nakama – Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior e abaixou a cabeça, quase que decepcionado – não posso fazer nada, as contas de konoha estão bem apertadas também – suspirou e fechou os olhos, preocupada.

-Eu precisava desse dinheiro – murmurou para si mesmo, completamente decepcionado. Deu as costas para a hokage e foi em direção à porta, contudo um pigarreio de Sasuke o fez virar para trás – o que foi?

-Hai, aqui – esticou a mão. Nela havia algumas notas – eu estou preso mesmo, não tem nada que eu possa comprar – não sabia se fugia para as montanhas ou ficava feliz ao ver o tamanho do sorriso que Naruto fez.

-ARIGATOU SASUKEEEE – gritou e correu para abraçar o moreno, quase o derrubando no chão. Tsunade sorriu e Sakura ficou feliz ao vê-los assim, porém rapidamente voltou sua atenção ao relatório em sua frente. Deveria terminá-lo para voltar ao hospital, tinha muito trabalho – Oe, eu prometo te pagar depois.

-Okay, sem problemas – de olhos arregalados se separou do companheiro de time e deixou que ele corresse para fora do cômodo.

-Não é sempre que as pessoas pagam pela própria captura – Tsunade comentou – vá para sua casa e só saia se for chamado – respirou fundo, para bater as mãos na mesa e falar em alto e claro tom – entendeu ou precisa ser escoltado?

-iie, wakarimasu – falou, ajeitando os pedaços de corda no chão. A blusa branca de mancas curtas, com o zíper fechado até quase o pescoço estava bem suja – estou saindo – suspirou olhando para a blusa ao dar as costas para a mulher e calmamente sair pela porta.

oOoOoOo

Quase duas da tarde quando Sakura fora chamada para a sala da Senju quase que às pressas. Correu até lá para vê-la sentada calmamente tomando seu chá quente, aproveitando a visão que tinha da sala.

-Algum problema shishiou? – perguntou à loira, respirando ofegantemente. Ela girou a cadeira e colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

-Eu preciso que você ache o Naruto para mim – falou seriamente e a Haruno respirou mais aliviada.

-Hai, estou in-

-Você não vai sozinha – ralhou com a kunoichi em sua frente que parou e olhou fixamente para os olhos castanhos – ouça o que eu tenho a dizer antes de sair assim!

-Hai, gomen nasai shishiou! – inclinou-se noventa graus, pedindo perdão.

-Vá à casa de Uchiha Sasuke, ele irá te ajudar na busca pelo Naruto – ela pensou em reclamar – algo contra, Sakura?

-iie, hokage-sama – suspirou tristemente e deu as costas. O que ela menos queria naquele dia de sol era ver a cara do Uchiha e pior, ter que aturá-lo pelo resto do dia. Nunca quis tanto na vida achar Naruto.

Desceu as escadas, seguindo para fora do prédio da hokage para as ruas de konoha. Não sabia quantas vezes tinha ido ao bairro Uchiha, todavia eram muito poucas e a maioria sem querer. Agora ele estava lá sozinho, mais um motivo para não aparecer lá, contudo sob as ordens da hokage, não tinha outra opção. Seguindo por caminhos estreitos e passagens misteriosas, cruzou a faixa de "proibido" para caminhar pelo bairro morto. Passou pelas casas vazias, observando pelos vários cantos o símbolo Uchiha, em alguns lugares, com uma shuriken, simbolizando a polícia que por muitos anos cuidara de Konoha.

Com certo receio caminhou, procurando cegamente por entre as construções de madeira a que poderia conter o último Uchiha vivo, contudo não conseguia nem imaginar qual seria. Ficou mais aliviada ao perceber que ele não estava dentro de nenhuma casa e sim fora dela, sentado com algo no colo e... sem blusa.

Corou demais. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, porém a curiosidade foi mais forte e a fez abrir os dedos, deixando os olhos admirarem o abdômen definido de Sasuke nem reparara em sua presença. Estava trançando algo, de longe ela não conseguiria identificar e percebeu que ele estava muito concentrado, rezou pra que ele não percebesse a sua presença. Ele estava ocupado, não estava? Poderia fazer a missão e dizer a hokage que não o encontrou.

-Você veio aqui pra me espiar ou se perdeu no caminho? – a voz dele a fez sair de seus pensamentos macabros e cair na realidade. O Uchiha continuava calmamente fazendo o que começara, percebendo que ela desistira de tentar fugir e foi na direção dele.

-está fazendo o que? – colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, agora parada ao lado dele, tentando prestar atenção no que ele fazia, todavia não conseguindo por ele estar sem camisa. Oras, não era todo dia que se via o único Uchiha sem camisa, ela, particularmente, nunca o vira assim.

-refazendo minha corda que Naruto destruiu – reparou que ele habilmente mexia com os fios lilás, os olhos negros fixos no que fazia – e você?

-te observando.

-e porque você veio até aqui?

-Tsunade nos deu uma missão.

-oh, imaginei que fosse algo do gênero – disse, com certa raiva. Diabos, ela não podia simplesmente dizer que estava sem nada pra fazer e resolveu saber o que um preso estava fazendo? Um silêncio estranho – Okay, você vai me dizer o que temos que fazer ainda hoje ou não?

-gomen – ela sacudiu a cabeça – temos que achar o Naruto.

-pff – o Uchiha parou de fazer o que fazia para encarar a kunoichi de orbes verdes – Tsunade-sama precisa de duas pessoas pra achar um shinobi de laranja? –balançou a cabeça negativamente - Mande-a olhar pela janela.

-você não é muito mais discreto, andando com uma corda roxa na cintura – ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir-se pesadamente olhado por ela. Não quis responder – agora vamos, temos um baka pra achar.

Sasuke se levantou e entrou na casa, voltando segundos depois com uma blusa branca com um grande símbolo Uchiha atrás, fechando o zíper com uma mão e com a outra segurando a espada.

-okay, você vai levar uma espada pra ir atrás do Naruto?

-vou, não se sabe os perigos que tem por aí – cruzou por ela e seguiu pela rua vazia – não vem?

-hai, estou indo.

oOoOoOo

Tempo depois, estavam na avenida principal, em silêncio. Ambos não trocavam palavras ou ofensas, apenas pairava no ar um mórbido vazio, não só de palavras, mas de sentimentos e emoções, por parte deles.

-Devemos começar por onde? – quebrando o silêncio desconfortável, Sakura pronunciou palavras quase que bobas aos ouvidos do moreno, que agora segurava a espada com as duas mãos.

-pelo Ichiraku Ramen, claro – a mão esquerda ajeitou os cabelos enquanto a direita segurava o objeto de metal – eu entendo que fiquei muito tempo longe, mas isso eu ainda lembro.

-verdade, nem me lembrei disso – parou ao lado dele, mordendo a ponta do dedo. Estava nervosa, não sabia o porquê e para a surpresa dela, o Uchiha percebera isso ao olhar em seus olhos, profundamente, penetrando no fundo da sua alma e dos seus sentimentos. Lia-os como se fosse um livro, como se fosse fácil – estou indo na frente.

Deu o primeiro passo e percebeu que agora andavam no mesmo ritmo, ele não ficava alguns passos distante dela mais, preferia caminhar ao seu lado, nas mesmas passadas. De canto de olho, percebeu os olhos negros dele fixos no caminho, olhando para os lados a procura da loja de ramen, até achá-la e ir a sua direção.

-irashaimase! – o velho que cuidava da loja cumprimentou os dois recém-chegados ao local – sentem-se e vejam o cardápio.

-arigatou, demo... –Sasuke falou ao vendedor, que o olhava estranhamente – viu o Naruto por aqui?

-iie, não veio aqui hoje – coçou o queixo tentando se lembrar de algo – mas passou por aqui, foi naquela direção – apontou uma rua mais estreita e Sakura se manifestou.

-Domo arigatou gozaimashita, ji-san – curvou-se e correu para fora do lugar, até ser puxada pela mão por Sasuke, pedindo que o esperasse.

-teve uma luz ai? – perguntou a kunoichi e soltara usa mão, ao perceber que ela olhara interrogativa para o gesto dele.

-Ele deve estar com a Hinata, claro – deu um tapa na própria cabeça – como não pensei nisso antes...?

-eu sei por quê! Porque a Hinata não fala com o Naruto! – jogou a espada para o alto e a pegou com a mesma mão, completamente estarrecido com o que ouvira.

-há três anos né, atrasado – sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e caminhou na frente, logo sendo alcançada pelo companheiro – ela e o baka começaram a namorar há alguns meses já – Sasuke ficou de queixo caído e teve certeza que o fim do mundo estava próximo – rápido, tenho mais o que fazer ainda hoje.

oOoOoOo

-Na-Naruto-kun? – falou a Hyuuga na entrada da casa, enquanto o pai conversava com seu primo – Hai, ele passou aqui hoje.

-sabe onde ele foi? – perguntou logo o moreno apressado, estralando os dedos e encarando Hinata.

-iie, ele disse que só veio aqui me dar um... – ela fez uma longa pausa e corou muito – be-be-be-be...

-ele veio te dar um bebê? Você está grávida? – o Uchiha apressado deduziu pelo que a morena falou, o que a deixou ainda mais corada e a fez desmaiar.

-viu o que você fez? – Sakura deu um belo tapa no braço de Sasuke e mal sabia ela que aquilo ficaria roxo no dia seguinte – perdemos nossa pista!

-Okay, onde mais Naruto poderia ir? – deu as costas, deixando a morena lá caída e foi a direção oposta – se eu fosse um baka loiro dobe, onde eu iria? – colocou os dedos no queixo, franziu a testa e olhou para o alto.

-treinar, quem sabe? – ela agora estava andando ao lado dele, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Com quem? Jiraiya? – a kunoichi balançou a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez naquele dia – o que foi? Perdi mais alguma coisa?

-Jiraiya-sama morreu há algum tempo já, atrasado – ela olhava para os lados, pensativa – vamos passar na casa dele, só pra ter certeza.

-Se ele morreu, o que vamos fazer na casa de um presunto? – o Uchiha arqueou as sobrancelhas, deixando a kunoichi enraivecida.

-Não na do Jiraiya, na do Naruto!

oOoOoOo

-Então tá, perdemos nosso tempo pra invadir uma casa bagunçada e fedorenta – Sasuke tampava o nariz desviando das várias coisas perdidas no chão – certeza que não é a casa do Jiraiya e ele não está morto por aqui?

-Eu espero que não – ela tirou uma blusa pendurada na cadeira e a jogou junto da pilha de roupas no canto esquerdo – você esqueceu do detalhe que ela está vazia, vamos embora antes que a gente ache um bicho morto por aqui.

-o mais rápido possível – o Uchiha fechou a porta logo após a kunoichi sair e ambos desceram as escadas apressado – okay, e agora, para onde vamos?

-eu sinceramente não sei – ela abaixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços enquanto andavam lentamente pela rua vazia- tem algo a ver com o dinheiro que ele precisava?

-Eu achei que ele iria gastar tudo em ramen – Sasuke olhava para a espada atentamente, esperando que ela lhe desse alguma resposta – vamos procurar mais pessoas, talvez... Oe, onde você está indo?

-moça, você viu um ninja loiro e de laranja andando por ai? – a mulher negou com a cabeça e o companheiro a puxou para longe.

-bebeu o que quando saiu do hospital mulher? – ele a sacudiu para ver se ela caia na realidade – e se alguém for um espião?

-kuso, descobriram-me – atrás de Sakura um homem correu para fora da vila – não me mateeeeem – e gritava como se tivesse alguém o perseguindo de verdade.

-viu? – ela riu sacudindo a cabeça negativamente – vamos falar com o Lee, sei lá!

-porque justamente o Lee? Tanto ninja nessa konoha e você quer falar justo com ele? –suspirou olhando para os próprios pés.

-tem idéia melhor?

-iie.

-então venha comigo, eu sei onde ele está.

oOoOoOo

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-minha nossa – Sasuke fez cara feia e hesitou antes de atravessar uma moita e ir até os dois homens de verde se abraçando e chorando rios de lágrimas – certeza que eles sabem de algo?

-Yoo – ela cumprimentou os dois homens e correu na direção deles, deixando o Uchiha para trás – daijobu?

-Isso, me ignora, pra que eu sirvo mesmo – seguiu e parou um pouco atrás dela por medidas de segurança.

-Sakura-san! Kami-sama a trouxe até mim – Lee ia correr até ela, contudo Gai o segurara com medo de que ele fosse atingido por coisas estranhas, como um soco da kunoichi.

-Eu queria saber se vocês viram Naruto por ai – ela perguntou seriamente e percebeu que eles se encararam de modo misterioso, o que deixou o Uchiha profundamente curioso e ele até deu um passo a frente, visando prestar mais atenção no que era dito entre eles.

-nós vimos sim, mas não podemos te contar – Lee falou, cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça.

-Lee-san, o-ne-ga-i – quando a besta verde de konoha ia responder, observou que ela o olhava com seus grandes olhos verdes. Estava levemente corada e tinha o indicador sobre os lábios.

-Lee, não-

-ahhhh! Eu não consigo resistir sensei! Ele saiu com a Tenten! Devem ter ido pra casa dela!

-arigatou – abraçou-o, comprimindo seus seios contra o corpo dele, deixando-o com uma hemorragia nasal quando se separaram. Sasuke a olhou de soslaio – o que? Olhos shoujo sempre funcionam – sorriu e saltitou de volta para a cidade.

-Olhos shoujo... sei – respondeu o olhar com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto se separavam dos demais.

-Gai-sensei, gomen, foi mais forte que eu – Lee estava caído no chão, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do homem de verde.

-eu te perdôo Lee – os olhos do aluno brilharam – mas se o Neji perguntar, foi você.

-Eu perguntar o que? – o Hyuuga passava por ali atrás do restante de seu time – o que vocês sabem que eu não sei?

-Que o Lee roubou duas cuecas suas essa noite pra vender pras fangirls no mercado livre – apontou para o homem caído no chão.

-Leeeeeeee

-AAHHHHHH

oOoOoOo

-Você sabe onde é a casa da Tenten, pra começo de conversa? – perguntou Sasuke agora que estavam longe de onde deixaram os dois shinobis de verde.

-iie, eu nunca precisei ir a casa dela – suspirou. Agora ambos caminhavam sem rumo pelas ruas de konoha – quem poderia saber?

-e você me pergunta? Lembra que eu sou o atrasado! – jogava a espada para cima e a pegava de novo. Era a única diversão que tinha – ela tem algum namorado?

-ela tenta com o Neji, mas eu acho que ele é gay.

-só porque ele é sério e não está com ninguém não significa que ele seja gay. – parou e a obrigou a parar também, olhando-a profundamente.

-e você pegou as dores dele por quê? – falou a curiosa kunoichi, agora o encarando com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-eu também sou sério e não sou gay – disse como se fosse claro e obvio.

-está chegando... – ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga.

-o que? – arregalou os olhos e foi a direção dela.

-um ataque de risos – Sakura esticou a mão para que ele não se aproximasse e caiu na gargalhada – boa piada, conta outra?

-é sério.

-então prova!

Ela esperava que Sasuke fosse fazer várias coisas, mas nunca que a puxaria contra seu corpo e colasse seus lábios. Ela entreabriu-os para deixar o Uchiha aprofundar o beijo, colocando as mãos em sua nuca. Segundos depois eles se separaram, deixando a kunoichi completamente corada e atônita encarando as costas do moreno, que também estava corado, por isso não ousou ficar de frente para ela.

-agora vamos, temos uma missão a terminar – ele pigarreou antes de continuar – vamos achar um Hyuuga, ou alguém que saiba...

-do que? – perguntou Ino que caminhava por aquelas bandas ninguém sabe o motivo, mas estava lá.

-Ino-buta-chan! Sabe onde mora a Tenten? – alegremente perguntou para a loira, animada.

-o que eu ganho com isso, Sakura-testuda-chan?

-etoo... minha gratidão?

-algo de útil, eu diria – a loira cruzou os braços – cubra uma hora minha no hospital amanhã!

-hai, pode ser, agora fale logo – aceitou sem pensar, precisava terminar logo essa missão e ficar longe do Uchiha por algum tempo.

-Tenten mora há três ruas daqui, numa casa com uma shuriken no poste, não tem erro! – ela deu uma piscadela para Sasuke e acenou para os dois – tenho que ir, bye – e saiu mostrando a língua.

-de onde ela saiu e para onde ela foi? – Sakura deu ombros e seguiu acompanhada pelo Uchiha na viela novamente deserta.

-seria esta a casa? - apontou ao perceber uma shuriken no poste.

-ou esta? – outra casa com uma shuriken presa ao poste. Quando repararam, todas as casas tinham shurikens – adoro quando as pessoas são objetivas.

-E como vamos descobrir que casa é? – a kunoichi perguntou, cruzando os braços.

-Na sorte, olhando uma a uma.

oOoOoOo

-desisto! Já olhamos em todas as casas da rua! Nenhuma é da Tenten – Ela fez cara feia e sentou-se encostada a parede de uma casa, de braços cruzados.

-Sakura, vamos continuar – dizia o sobrevivente do clã Uchiha, também muito cansado. Aproveitou para sentar ao lado dela, apoiando a espada em seu colo – eu sei que ta difícil, mas... hey, você tá me ouvindo? – perguntou ao ver que ela olhava para o alto, com a mão sobre a boca.

-shiiii – a mão rapidamente foi parar sobre a sua boca, para ouvir novamente a voz dela num cochicho – escute!

_-Naruto, como você é apressado, mal chegou e já quer!_ – Sasuke nunca ficou tão feliz ao ouvir a voz de uma personagem secundária, ou de uma mulher.

_-demo, é tão bom! Vamos, dê pra mim!_ – Sakura arregalou os olhos e percebem que estavam bem debaixo de uma janela. Pediu novamente silêncio ao Uchiha e continuou a ouvir.

_-Okay okay, venha_ – os dois ouviram alguns barulhos estranhos – _me ajude, eu não consigo..._

_-claro, tô indo aí_ – nisso os dois se encararam assustados, pois começaram a ouvir uma porção de gemidos, vindo de ambos os lados.

_-Naruto, mais forte, mais forte!_

_-Eu... to... quase... conseguindo..._

_-com força..._ –Sakura se sentiu envergonhada de presenciar tal cena e Sasuke achou-a fofa corada daquele jeito, tão próxima de si.

_-foi!_ - depois de um último grande gemido de Naruto, ambos respiravam ofegantes – _que delícia, Tenten, você é ótima!_

-cinco minutos! Eles fizeram em cinco minutos?! – ele sussurrou para Sakura, que tampou com mais força sua boca.

-_Agora meu dinheiro! Sabe, nada é de graça hoje em dia..._

-Tenten é uma...?

-Então é por isso que ele precisava do dinheiro, né?

-Aqui está – perceberam que eles saíam daquele cômodo, indo em direção a porta e os dois observadores fizeram o mesmo – arigatou Tenten, se eu soubesse que você cozinhava tão bem, teria vindo aqui antes.

-Ora, não seja por isso – a kunoichi de coques reverenciou o homem que saía com três potes nas mãos – a geléia de abóbora é minha especialidade.

-Yoo! Vieram comprar geléia também? – Naruto cumprimentou os dois, segurando os potes, dois em uma mão, um em outra.

-Eto... aqueles barulhos lá dentro... eram...?

-Naruto gosta de provar a geléia antes de levar, e eu não conseguia abrir o pote – ela falou sorrindo, com as mãos atrás do corpo.

-Yoshi! Agora eu vou levar pra Hinata, ela ama sua geléia.

-bye, volte logo – acenou e colocou a mão na porta – vocês querem também?

-iie, nós só estamos atrás do Naruto mesmo, bye – ela acenou e fechou a porta, voltando pra sua casa.

-ore, de mim? – perguntou quase deixando um dos potes cair – o que foi?

-Tsunade quer falar com você.

-baa-chan apressada, eu disse que iria lá assim que conseguisse – ralhou para si mesmo – vamos logo então.

oOoOoOo

-Naruto! Eu disse que queria você aqui antes das duas da tarde! – gritou com ele assim que os três pisaram no cômodo.

-aqui está – colocou sobre a mesa dela um dos potes que segurava, ficando mais fácil agora de carregar os outros dois – tive que esperar Tenten chegar, ela estava no hospital.

-minha geléia – os olhos da mulher brilharam e as mãos agarraram o pote, abrindo-o com facilidade – ah, Tenten é uma ótima cozinheira - Sakura e Sasuke se encararam de modo quase depressivo – arigatou por trazer o Uzumaki aqui, a missão de vocês está concluída.

-Nossa missão era trazer um baka e um pote de geléia de abóbora pra você? – o Uchiha perguntou, indignado.

-hai, algum problema, Uchiha Sasuke? – ela deixou o pote aberto sobre a mesa e ergue-se, imponente, encarando-o nos olhos.

-nenhum, hokage-sama – falou dando um passo para trás – demo, porque não nos mandou pegar logo a geléia?

-Naruto estava com meu dinheiro – ela sentou-se admirando o pote, vitoriosamente – podem sair.

-Hai shishiou – a kunoichi de cabelos rosados desceu as escadas, puxando consigo o companheiro de time.

-então Sakura, ainda acha que eu sou gay?

-tenho minhas dúvidas – levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa – quer me provar mais?

-depende, quer ir a minha casa abrir uns potes?

-hentai – levou um soco no ombro da mulher e sobre o local esfregou a mão: doera um bocado.

-eu estava brincando – disse quase que envergonhado – eto... vamos jantar hoje? Eu passo te buscar.

-hai, mas... isso só pra me provar que não é gay?

-iie, para provar que eu sou o cara certo pra você – acenou e saiu – até a noite – correu para sua casa, carregando sua espada e deixando para trás uma kunoichi que suspirou alegre. Mal ele sabia que ela queria ser a mulher certa para ele.

**-Owari-**

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Tobi:** Ohayou minna-saaaan o/

**Deh:** essa é a minha fala, baka u.ú

**Tobi:** Tobi chegou antes :B

**Hidan:** e cadê o cavalheirismo, seu viado da poha?

**Kisame:** olha a falta de educação x.x"

**Deh:** bem, não foi para isso que viemos aqui, né?

**Itachi:** (com uma rosa na mão) hai, essa one-shot foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário da K-chan (pétalas caindo a sua volta)

**Pain:** parem de sujar o recinto, bakas u.ú

**Konan:** querido, relaxe, está muito tenso n.n

**Deh:** yey! Omedetou tanjobi Kammy-chan \o/

**Tobi**: Tobi manda de presente um beijo de ichigo n.x

**Itachi:** (amarrando um laço na cintura) well, eu chego aí em alguns dias, vou passar dois dias com ela n/.\n

**Deidara:** convencido u.ú

**Sasori**: meu uke também precisa relaxar? (beija o pescoço do loiro, que fica completamente vermelho)

**Deidara:** ano-san, porque eu tenho que ser o uke?

**Deh**: hohoho xP

**Sasuke:** (chega pigarreando e olhando ao redor) eu vim mandar um beijo pra Kammy-chan etoo...

**Itachi:** agora já pode ir embora (olhos faiscando)

**Sasuke:** (volta do mesmo lugar que saiu)

**Zetsu:** _lado branco_: putaria \o/

**Zetsu: lado preto:** vamos embora daqui ¬¬

**Orochimaru:** ora, mas eu acabei de chegar xB

**Sasori**: wtf...? você não tinha morrido o.o?

**Orochimaru**: que nada, fui tirar umas férias no atol de bikini, pegar um bronzeado n.n"

**Pain:** teve um resultado fantástico (irônico)

**Konan:** K-chan, eu mando pra ti uma foto que eu tirei do Itachi dormindo de cueca esses dias, presente :D

**Deh**: o teu presente é esse xB omedetou tanjobi de novo n.n

**Itachi:** (com as malinhas arrumadas) bem, vamos encerrando que eu tenho que pegar um vôo em trinta minutos XP

**Pain**: quem manda no troço aqui sou eu, senhor Uchiha òó

**Itachi:** hai hai, pain-sama e/.\e

**Deh:** beijos especiais pra k-chan \o/

**Kisame:** e eu faço meu papel né, reviews gente n.n

**Sasori:** é, muitas reviews (aparece do nada com o cabelo bagunçado)

**Zetsu**: _lado branco_: deixem reviews onegai o/

**Zetsu: lado negro**: reviews, porcaria u.ú

**Hidan**: POHA! Deixem merdas de reviews ai, caraleo u.ú

**Kakuzu:** Hidan, vou enfiar naftalina na tua boca...

**Kisame:** etoo, reviews?

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


End file.
